


Gifted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can be generous when it suits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Title:** Gifted  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, brief and non-detailed mention of Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas.  
 **Summary:** Draco can be generous when it suits him.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for Aandune's birthday. Requested words: ebony, crystal, ironwood.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Gifted

~

“Crystal?” Harry asked.

“That's third anniversary,” Draco said. “Which one’s this?”

“First,” Harry said. “What's traditional for first?”

“Paper,” Draco replied. “Or clocks.”

“Paper? Seems cheap.”

“Money is paper,” Draco reminded him.

“Oh.” Harry pondered this. “You want to give Ginny and Dean money?”

“If we'd never have to see them again--”

“Draco--”

“Here’s an ebony clock.”

“Ugly.”

“Perfect for them.”

“Draco!”

“Fine. What about this ironwood one?”

Harry inspected it. “Ooh, that works!”

“Naturally. And, Harry? You’ll be thanking me personally later,” Draco purred.

Harry grinned. There was nothing like mentioning Ginny’s name to bring out Draco’s jealous streak.

~


End file.
